


Our Ongoing Mission

by Newtly



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, lots of Star Trek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtly/pseuds/Newtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt finds the barista really hot, but fears he's dating Teresa. Can they be brought together by the magic of cheap science fiction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter at Coffeepoint

**Author's Note:**

> I love Star Trek, so I decided to do a Newtmas fic with lots of Trekkie stuff in it. Honestly I'd like for this to be a long, light-hearted story so I'd appreciate any suggestions for plot events.

Newt walked into The Parisian after school like he always did. After all, it was his favourite coffee shop and he needed coffee after with college. He was a freshman at Denver University, also known as the Cranky College. After dealing with the Cranks (professors) all day, he was going to need a lot of coffee.

The blonde sipped on his third cup of the bitter liquid. He'd mastered coffee before coming to America, but had otherwise little success with blending in. That wasn't a problem, of course, but those American girls wouldn't leave him alone. He'd befriended a few, such as Sonya and Harriet, but the others he pushed away.

The one for him was the boy who worked here, Thomas. The brunette had been working here since Newt had begun classes, which was about five weeks ago. He'd learned the art of coffee making quickly, and had learned Newt's usual order with ease. 

The blonde's best friends, Minho and Alby, had noticed his attraction to the store. He was thankful that they had not yet discovered why. 

On this first day of Newt's fifth week of classes, they joined him at his table. "Hey guys" He said without looking up.

"Hey slinthead" was Minho's reply. He then turned to Alby and said "could you get me a caramel latte?"

"Anything for you baby" was Alby's sarcastic reply. He walked over to the counter and Thomas took his order, which did not escape Newt's notice.

It was then Minho finally realized what was going on. "It's him, isn't he?"

"What?" Newt said, confusion evident on his face.

"The barista, you want him."

Newt blushed and said "I swear if you tell him-"

Minho interrupted saying "You're going to tell him."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because" Minho paused. "If you talk to him now you'll feel better, and besides, I've known you for three months. I want to see you get laid already."

Newt calmly sipped his coffee. Then he said "He has a girlfriend. Her name's Teresa."


	2. Our man Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho talks to Thomas to see if Newt's claim is true.

Minho had decided to stay behind at The Parisian while his friends went to their shared house. He wasn't sure Newt was right about Teresa. The Britt was smart, but he had difficulty talking to boys he liked. Minho doubted he was right about her, Newt also had a tendency to assume his crushes' girl friends were girlfriends.

He walked up to the counter and Thomas flashed him a charming smile. If I was gay I'd be all over him, I see why Newt digs him. Minho thought privately.

"What can I get you?" Thomas asked the Asian.

Minho cocked his head toward the now-empty table. "Can we talk?"

Thomas said "Hang on, I'll ask my manager for a break" then he yelled at the back "Hey Brenda, can I have five minutes?"

Brenda walked over and said "This place is dead tonight anyway, I'll give you ten minutes, then we'll close."

Thomas said "Yay! Thanks Brenda!" Then he walked over to Minho's table.

"So what's up?" Thomas asked as he sat down.

"My name's Minho, my friend Newt comes in here all the time."

"Is he the British guy?"

"Yeah."

"Heard you guys say his name once. I thought it was strange, but cool."

"Damn your Vulcan hearing"

Suddenly Thomas's eyes lit up. "You watch Star Trek?"

"No, Newt does, and he's constantly begging me to watch it with him. I guess I just picked up some of the language."

"Awesome, he needs to come to my place. Think he'd like to watch Picard, Sisko, and Janeway in a home theater?"

"Why not Kirk?"

"I don't know, I just like them."

"Anyway we were wondering about your friend, Teresa. Is she single?" 

"Yeah, Teresa hasn't had anyone since Gally, and that didn't go so well for him." Thomas laughed as if enjoying a good memory of when those two dated.

"And what about you? Are you single?" 

Thomas looked down at the table and said "Yeah, haven't really found the one. Actually that's not true, but I doubt they know my name."

"Who?" Minho asked.

"If I knew you, I'd tell you. But as you're a stranger, I must bid thee adieu!" Thomas said, then made a big show about walking back to the counter.

Minho left The Parisian and headed home. It was a quick walk, so despite all three boys having cars, they preferred to walk. Newt had only bought his Mustang a week before classes, and he rarely drove it. 

The house itself was owned by Minho's parents, who were quite well-off. It had four bedrooms and a living room. Newt's parents had paid for top-of-the-line entertainment systems, so the boys had all the TV and consoles they wanted. For Alby's part, his parents had chipped in a large sum earmarked for house maintenance.

Upon reaching the home Minho knocked on the door, knowing full well he could easily get his own key out and let himself in. Alby opened the door and said "I'm not even going to ask where your key is, because it's in your pocket."

The Asian grinned and said "you know me so well." He looked around and said "where's Newt?"

"He's in his room, said something about you being a shuckface." Alby said. "What's going on?"

"I'm about to go our favorite Britt a favor." Minho said, walking into Newt's room.

The blonde, who was watching Star Trek: Voyager, noticed the intrusion. "What do you want, I'm watching Star Trek!" He whined.

"Janeway doesn't take them home in this episode, so listen to this. Thomas is single, and so is Teresa. I guess they're just really good friends."

At that Newt perked up. "Tell me what to do".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of updates recently, I'm writing them whenever they come, so yeah.

\---the next day at The Parisian ---

"For the last time, no! I will not watch another Star Trek marathon with you!" Alby snapped, tired of Newt's begging for a companion.

"Oh come on, it's all the Dominion War episodes! They're brilliant!"

"Newt, we're your friends. But why don't you watch it with someone who actually likes the show?" Minho suggested.

"But then I'd have to talk to people." Newt whined.

"You're talking to us, aren't you?" Minho said.

"But I know you!" Newt said.

"We can't possibly be that different from other people." Alby said.

"Who else do we know watches Star Trek?" Newt asked, exasperated.

Minho have him a cheeky grin and walked over to the counter, where Thomas had just taken care of the last customer. "You free for a minute?"

Thomas smiled and said "Yeah, officially my break started ten minutes ago." He and Minho sat down at their table.

"Newt is needing a friend to watch some marathon this weekend." Alby said.

"You mean the Dominion War marathon on BBC?" Thomas asked.

Minho beamed "See Newt, he's perfect. Now invite him to watch with you and leave us alone about it."

Newt, who's face was red as a red-shirt on the Original Series, said "Well if you want, we can watch it together."

"Awesome, Teresa was going to kill me if I asked her again. She's my best friend, but I swear she was buying a wood chipper when I mentioned the marathon." Thomas said.

"We can't have that, now can we?" Minho said.

"How about you come to my place, say an hour before it starts Saturday? I've got an amazing home theater." Thomas offered, slipping Newt a napkin with his address.

"Sounds good to me." Newt said.

"Oh, let me give you my number, just in case." Thomas said. Newt gave him his phone and Thomas entered in his number. Then he texted himself with Newt's phone. "There, now we have each other's numbers. Text me if anything happens." Thomas said.

The blonde took his phone back and looked at Thomas's contact in his phone. "Tommy, huh?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"It seemed right for you to call me Tommy, don't know why."

"Well Tommy, you want a bloody nickname, you got one."

At that, Minho and Alby excused themselves, leaving Thomas and Newt alone.

"Sorry about them, I guess I'm a little obsessed." Newt said.

Thomas laughed. "Nonsense, there's no such thing as a mild Trekkie."

"Brilliant Tommy" Newt said as he laughed. He was surprised by how natural the nickname felt coming off his tongue.

"I'm glad, yesterday Minho was asking about Teresa. Do you think he's into her?"

"He's an animal, so yeah, probably." He laughed a little. 

"She's my best friend, so I've got to ask if he'll treat her right." Thomas said, looking adorably concerned. He just looked adorable. His moles, his childish smile, and his happy personality were adding up to a lovely combination that was overpowering Newt.

Newt wasn't even listening anymore. Thomas was talking about something, but the blonde was just watching his mouth move. Thomas's face was so beautiful.

"...loved Voyager's ending, it was sooooooo perfect." Thomas ended. "Are you even listening Newt?"

"Honestly, you lost me. I guess I'd better go myself." Newt got up, so Thomas got up too.

"Text me later?" Thomas asked.

Newt simply nodded, then left. 

Back at behind the counter, Teresa asked Thomas "so who is he Tom?"

"Name's Newt, and he's sooo cute. He's a Trekkie too, so you'll never have to watch it with me again."

"You think he's cute, have you asked him out?" She asked.

"We're watching the marathon together, but other than that, no."

"Jeez Tom, I want to see you get with someone already. You deserve to have a decent boyfriend."

"You'll have to help me with him, I want to make sure I do this right." He said, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Tom, if he's right for you, he'll see that you've got a good heart. You'll do just fine, I'm certain of that."

\---

"Newt come on, I got you a date with him, you can admit you're interested." Minho said, annoyed at the blonde's stubbornness.

"Of course I'm bloody interested, I just don't want to rush into anything, that's all." Newt said, watching DS9's season dive in preparation for Saturday.

"Dude he digs you, I could tell when he first sat down. Didn't you notice he always looked at you when he laughed? He wanted to make sure you were having a good time. And I'd be willing to bet he's wanting even more of a good time with you." Minho said, sitting down next to the British boy in front of his tv.

"I know, it just seems to perfect. Like any of this can't be real. Could I really get a Trekkie boy and sleep with him too?" He said, looking hurt that Life had the audacity to bless him so much so soon.

"How very Newtly of you, looking the most fantastic gift house straight in the mouth." Minho got up and walked out, stopping at the door to say "Thomas wants you. If you go Saturday, he'll need you. Make up your mind, but don't take too long. Take this chance Newt! You'll won't regret it."

And then Newt was alone. And no matter how hard Jake and Not tried, they couldn't cheer up the loved-starved blonde.

\---

It was Friday, Thomas wasn't working today at The Parisian, but that didn't stop Newt, Minho, and Alby from enjoying their coffee. From their usual table, Newt saw Teresa working behind the counter, so he walked over to her. "Can I help you?"

"Where's Tommy?"

"He's watching the football game, we're playing Axon High School, our 'rivals', this week and he wanted to ensure we crushed them." 

"He's in high school?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he's a senior, well within your range. From your question I'm guessing you're in college, and you look young, freshman?" She guessed.

"Spot on, is the game nearby?"

"Can't wait to see him, eh? Yeah it's thirty minutes east of here."

"Oh, bit far to walk."

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Still, he'll be happy you asked. He's been raving about you all week. In fact, here's a free coffee, he said he paid for it yesterday so there's no way you can't take it." She handed him the coffee.

"But I'm not even done with my other, oh whatever. Tell the bloke I said thanks." He said, then walked back over to their table. 

"So is he hiding back there?" Minho teased.

Drinking his new coffee, Newt said "shut up"

\---

When the trio left the café, Alby asked Newt "So what is it with you and Thomas?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you hoping for a relationship, or just a nice bang?"

Minho, somewhat offended, said "Do you think I'd go through all this trouble just to help Newt get off on some high schooler?"

"Hey!" Newt interjected "He's a senior, for one thing, and you know I'm not one for the one-night-stand life."

"Ok, ok, guys what's important is Newt found his future boyfriend. We just need to support him however we can." Minho said. 

"He's just a bloody friend, Minho. And Alby, do you not like him?" Newt asked accusingly.

"I don't know anything about him, so I neither like nor dislike him. I'm just wanting you to be cautious." Alby said, realizing that Newt took actual offence to him not liking his Tommy.

"Newt's cautious enough already, what you need, my favorite Britt, is to jump on this opportunity."

"But I don't even know if he's gay, he's probably into girls." Newt said.

"I'll bet you can find out tomorrow. Just make some remark about you being gay and see what he says or does. You're as out as out gets, so if you guys are going to be friends, you're going to have to tell him. If you don't, he'll hear from someone else." Minho warned.

The blonde sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll just tell him, but not tomorrow. I don't want to think about sexuality while watching the best show ever on tv."

\---

Newt's sexuality was all he could think about as he tried to sleep. He kept imagining different ways Tommy reacted to his coming out to him. Almost all of them featured Tommy taking it very badly, with him going so far as to physically attack the blonde.

Newt's pillow was soon drenched in tears.

\---

The next day had Newt waking up excited for the marathon. He picked out his favourite polo shirt and khakis and put them on. After fixing his hair some he put on his shoes and finished getting ready. He kept telling himself that it wasn't a date. But no matter how much he said it aloud, he still wanted to look his best for Tommy.

After putting on a little cologne, Newt climbed into his Mustang and drove to Tommy's house. It was bigger than his, Minho's, and Alby's, and was more lavishly decorated. Tommy's family was obviously wealthy.

He parked his car in their huge driveway and walked up to the door. Suddenly remembering his homosexuality, Newt felt a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. But since the show started in half an hour, he was already later than Tommy expected. So without further delay, Newt rang the doorbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment, love hearing it as well as suggestions for events.


	4. Looking for love in all the right places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch Star Trek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reference a lot of Star Trek Deep Space Nine in this chapter. They watch the Dominion War, which is the main focus of the above show's sixth and seventh seasons. They really are worth watching.

After Newt had left, Alby asked Minho "so what do you think of Thomas?"

Minho paused a moment to consider the question, then said "well he seems like a pretty cool guy."

"I mean as a potential boyfriend of Newt's" Alby said, stonefaced.

"That's not for us to decide. Besides, I like him. He's a lot of fun to be around." Minho reasoned.

"I hope he doesn't hurt Newt, or he'll go back to the closeted shut-in he was when we first met him."

"Newt will be fine. Besides, we'll be there for him if he needs us, right?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm actually moving out at the semester's end. My parents even offered to finish the house payments for you guys on the condition that you find someone to replace me."

"You're leaving? And why replace you for the money?" Minho was thrown for a loop by the news.

"I've been offered a full scholarship to UCLA, so I'm transferring there. Don't know how, but hey" Alby threw his hands up. "I'm not complaining. And as for why my folks want you to find someone else, I think they just don't want you guys to get too lonely." 

"Wow, we'd better talk to Newt." Minho said.

"But leave him alone until he finishes his date with Thomas." Alby instructed.

Minho scoffed. "He'd kill you if he heard you called it a date." He said

"But you know it is." Alby said, now looking Minho straight in the eye.

Without breaking eye contact, and a smile creeping up his face, Minho said "oh it definitely is so a date."

\---

"Hey, you came." Thomas beamed when he opened the door for the blonde to come inside.

"Wouldn't miss it for all the drinks on Risa." Newt said with a smile.

Thomas laughed. "Yeah, we're gonna have fun."

"Glad to hear it."

"Want to check out my theater room?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, sure"

The boys walked into the game room, which featured a pool table. On the other side of the room was the entrance to the theater room.

"Of course you've got a bloody billiards table. You any good? " Newt asked, quite amazed by the never ending spectacle that was Thomas's house.

"Not to brag, but I'm what you call 'bloody amazing'" Thomas answered.

"Actually, we'd say 'bloody brilliant', but that hardly matters now. Can we play a round before the marathon?" Newt asked.

Thomas checked the time. "We've got fifteen minutes. I guess that's enough time for me to fuck you on this table real quick." Then he winked at the Britt.

Now while Thomas's answer was affecting Newt in ways the blonde was now desperately trying to hide,  Thomas set the game up. Then he gave Newt a cue stick and took one for himself.

"You wanna break? Thomas asked.

Newt shook his head. "You can Tommy."

Thomas shot the cue ball into the triangle, sinking two solid balls. "Aha!" He yelled.

"Just wait till it's my turn. Then we'll see who's fucking who." Newt responded.

After Thomas missed the next shot, Newt proved his point. He sunk three balls in a row before missing.

The game got down to Thomas shooting the 8-ball and Newt still having two striped left.

"Ready to eat those words, tea drinker?" Thomas taunted as he lined up his shot, which involved the black ball being slightly curved around one of Newt's striped balls and into a side pocket.

"That shot is impossible. You make that and I'll let you fuck me silly. I mean, there's no way-"

WHAM!

The 8-ball went straight in as planned. "I'll fuck you silly later, Star Trek is coming on."

Newt laughed. "God we're nerds."

The pair went into the theater. The theater had two rows of chairs, four chairs on each row. Newt sat down in one of the back middle chairs. The chairs were large, soft, and quite comfortable.

Thomas turned on the projector and the DirecTV box. He then set it to BBC. And just in time for them to hear the announcer say "and now it's time for what you've all been waiting for: Star Trek's Dominion War Marathon."

Thomas turned the lights off and sat down next to Newt. "You want some popcorn?" He asked the blonde.

"No thanks"

"Something to drink? I've got every kind of soft drink imaginable." Thomas bragged.

"I'll get one during the theme."

Thomas looked at him confused. "They edited those out for this marathon."

"I'll get one during a character development scene. Those are always boring." Newt said.

"Let me know and I'll show you where the drinks are." Thomas promised.

Then the first episode comes on, and they watch the first few minutes in silence. But once Weyoun (for simplicity's sake, let's just say he's a bad guy) arrives on the station, both boys began talking about their views on the his role in starting the war. 

A few episodes in, Newt asked Thomas where the drinks were. "I'll show you." He then led Newt back into the game room and directed him to a fridge in the corner.

They both grabbed Cokes and went back into the theater. Then Newt got to watch Thomas overreact to the news that the Dominion had invaded Betazed. The younger boy fell out of his chair and cried out loudly, yelling what sounded like a plea for his older sister's family to be spared, but Newt couldn't be too sure. He was laughing too hard to care.

Of course they both continued watching the tv.  Newt noticed that he and Thomas were getting so in sync that they could finish each other's opinions on plot events through the War seasons. Normally he didn't like being so fine tuned to one person because he didn't like people to know him so thoroughly, but with Thomas it felt so right for them to know each other.

Eventually Thomas came back from getting a drink and he sat on the floor next to Newt's chair. Newt thought this odd so he asked Thomas "Why are you on the floor?"

The younger boy simply smiled and said "I was sitting in that chair too long, my ass was getting sore."

Thinking again about Thomas's ass was sending Newt's attention to places he'd rather it not be, but at the moment he couldn't help being overcome by the extreme cuteness of the younger boy's combination of personality and body. Newt could handle either one, but not together. Especially not with Thomas liking Newt's favourite show.

When the season six's finale ended, meaning they were halfway through, Thomas had made his way to Newt's leg. This was okay for Newt until the blonde lost feeling in his leg due to the American's head resting on it.

Newt then felt something wet on his leg, and realised Thomas was softly crying. "You okay?" He asked the boy.

"Yeah, thirsty?" Thomas asked.

"No, I'm fine." Newt said.

Newt then looked down at Thomas's lovely body. He then saw what looked like a sizeable erection in Thomas's basketball shorts. Feeling suddenly brave, Newt rubbed his leg against Thomas's head very softly. He then saw Thomas's tent jump!

Suddenly feeling quite tense, Newt sat down on the floor next to Thomas. "Really, are you okay Tommy?"

"Dude, I promise I'm just fine."

"We've only got a few more episodes to go. You sure you don't wanna talk?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay then." Newt said. And what made him do it, he'd never know. But what he did next was lean over and kiss Thomas right on the lips.

Thomas didn't say anything, and once he'd gotten over the shock of Newt's tender lips against his own, kissed the blonde back.

"How did you know?" Thomas asked, smile bigger than ever.

Newt, sporting a devilishly British grin, said "I'd like to say it was love meant to be, but I could've seen that bloody tower in your shorts from my house."

Thomas instantly went red. "Oh my God I'm so embarrassed."

Newt placed a hand on Thomas's crotch and said "I don't think you have anything to be embarrassed about."

"Ummm, thanks." Thomas said after a minute.

What happened next was a passionate make out session that lasted all the way until the last episode (because lover or no lover, a Trekkie isn't going to ignore the Battle of Cardassia). Even then, they were now cuddling where they had been sitting on the floor.

When the episode was over, Thomas asked "So what happens now?"

Newt kissed him then said "Now we decide to be official boyfriends and agree to arrange a proper date."

"So we're boyfriends now?" Thomas asked, still trying to comprehend that the pretty blonde wanted him.

"Do you want to be boyfriends?"

"Yeah"

"Then we're boyfriends."

Thomas kissed Newt after that. 

"So what's a proper date Newt?" Thomas asked.

"I'll call you later and we'll decide what we want to do. Or are you working tonight?"

"No, I'm off. Sorry Newt." Thomas said.

"No need to apologize, I'll call or text later." The Britt promised.

"Okay."

Walking out to Newt's car, the couple shared another kiss, this one long enough for Newt to wrap his arms around Thomas's waist. After they broke the contact, they said their goodbyes, and Thomas went back inside. And with that, Newt drove home, eager to tell his friends that he got himself a cute new boyfriend.


	5. The Changing Face of Newtmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post marathon/date reactions all around. Basically setting up for another date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than expected to update!!! This is just my attempt to get them ready for another date. Enjoy!

As soon as Newt got home, he ran into the living room where Alby and Minho watching football.

"Guys it happened!"

"You nailed him?" Minho asked.

"No" Newt said with a face like why-would-you-even-ask-that.

"He nailed you?"

"We didn't fuck! We're just boyfriends, that's all." Newt said, now visibly embarrassed.

"Did you guys at least kiss?" Minho asked, desperate to hear some action.

Newt's mood instantly shifted. "Yeah, it was good."

Alby said "that's good."

"Alby's leaving us." Minho said suddenly.

Newt was shocked. "Why?"

Alby explained. "UCLA offered a full scholarship starting next semester, so"

"You'd be a bloody fool not to take it." Newt finished. "I still expect you to visit us."

"Of course, and I'm not leaving until the semester ends, so we've got awhile." 

"Plenty of time for goodbye parties." Minho said.

"I couldn't even imagine the cleanup" Newt whined.

"Then don't" the Asian suggested.

"Christ Alby" Newt said, sitting down.

\--- Monday at The Parisian ---

"Oh my God Thomas, that's amazing!" Teresa exclaimed.

"I know, still can't believe it." Thomas said, happier than Teresa had ever seen him.

"I still can't believe you had a boner and didn't bother to cover it up!" Teresa laughed.

"I didn't notice!" Thomas protested.

"Whatever, I think you were just trying to impress him." She teased.

"Well if that's what it was, it worked." The brunette said.

"So now what?" Teresa asked.

"He told me that I have to take him out on a 'proper date', so that's what I'll do." Thomas said.

"Where to?" 

"I don't know yet." Thomas confessed.

"I want to meet him." She said.

"They come in here all the time, I can't believe you haven't seen him."

"I've seen him, but I've also seen the Asian he hangs around. I get distracted. Plus just because I've seen him doesn't count as meeting him."

"Really? Minho?" Thomas said, unable to comprehend that anyone could be more desirable than his blonde.

"Minho, perfect name for him." She said.

"Come on Teresa, you've gotta help me think up a date for Newt." Thomas pleaded.

"I don't know, when's Comic Con come to Denver?" She asked.

"In a few months. I'll take him there, but I don't intend for that to be our next date. And that's hardly a proper date."

"You'll think of something."

"How do you know?" A worried Thomas said.

"Because he matters to you. He's important to you. And when someone is important to you, you take care of them."

\---

En route to The Parisian, Newt and Minho (Alby had decided to stay behind to arrange his transfer) had been talking about Saturday's events.

"He really left himself up? Like you really aren't kidding?" Minho laughed.

"I never should've told you that, just don't mention it around Tommy."

Minho flashed his signature cocky smile. "Okay Newt, I won't embarrass your boyfriend. Actually, that's your job anyway."

Newt laughed. "Not that story though. That'd be awful."

The two arrived at the café and went inside.

Newt's eyes immediately brightened up as he saw his Tommy making coffee behind the counter. The brunette had yet to notice the newcomers, but his co-worker did.

"What can I get for you?"

"Large cappuccino and a caramel latte for this shank." Minho said, cocking his head at Newt.

"Coming right up."

She gave the order to Thomas, who finally turned around. "Newt! Teresa I'll take care of them."

Teresa smirked. "You already are, make their coffee. I'll keep him company."

"But Teresa"

"It's okay love, join us during your break." Newt said.

"Okay, see you in a few." Thomas said. Then he blew a kiss at Newt.

Newt giggled and went over to their usual table. Minho paid for and collected their drinks, and he and Teresa sat down.

"And you are?" Newt started.

"Hot" Minho said, earning the famous 'Newt stare of disapproval'.

Teresa blushed and said "thanks, but most people actually call me Teresa. I'm Thomas's best friend. He's told me so much about you, mostly that you're cute. But he did mention that you'll watch Star Trek with him, so thanks for that too."

"He's so great" Newt said, now blushing himself.

"He cares a lot about you, ya'know. He's been asking all weekend what he should do for a date."

"What did you tell him? Nevermind, don't tell me. I want to be surprised." Newt said.

"I didn't give him any ideas. He'll think of something awesome. I've never seen him fret so much about something that makes him so happy. So I know he'll come up with the best freaking date you've ever been on."

"I don't want much, honestly just love is all I need." Newt said. 

"Yeah, but Thomas needs himself to be your best boyfriend ever."

"I've never had a boyfriend, so he's there already." Newt confessed.

"Doesn't matter, he just wants to be his best for you. I'm kind've jealous of you, to be honest. I'd love a boyfriend like that." Teresa said.

"I volunteer as tribute." Minho raised his hand mock-excitedly.

Teresa wrote her number on a napkin and gave it to him. "Call me later"

"Will do" Minho then stood up "I'm going back to study for tomorrow's calculus exam."

"See that's why I didn't take that bloody course." Newt said as he sipped his drink.

"Whatever, see you later shank." He said before leaving.

"Well now we're alone." Newt said.

"We are" Teresa agreed. "Don't worry, Tom will be here shortly. All I want to ask you privately is this: what are you hoping to get out of your relationship with him?"

"I love having a Trekkie buddy, but honestly I'd like to find love with Tommy. It's rather unusual for me, but with him I'm thinking that we could have something real. I know that's kinda soppy, but that's the truth." Newt said, suddenly feeling very warm.

"That's all I needed to hear." Teresa said. "I approve of you, Newt. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks?" He said, slightly confused by her use of 'family'.

"Hey guys! Hope the coffee isn't cold already. I swear, Brenda doesn't want me taking breaks because she's into me. But I'm off now, so whatever." Thomas said while sitting right next to Newt.

Of course, Newt's opinion of Brenda took a nosedive right then and there. At least, it would have if he knew who Brenda was. "Who's Brenda?" He asked.

" Brenda-" Thomas started.

"She's our bitch of a manager. She's got the hots for Tom here so she works him as much as she can to force him to spend time with her." Teresa interrupted.

"Hey! He's my boyfriend, let me explain my life!" Thomas said, fake pouting.

"But you weren't going to call her a bitch in front of Newt. And she earned that title." Teresa said.

"I might have!"

"No you wouldn't! You want him to think you're sweet and innocent."

"Actually I hope he's not innocent because if he is we can't have hot steamy sex later." Newt said while keeping a straight face the whole time.

Thomas went red and Teresa busted out laughing, so Newt decided his joke had been accepted.

"Who's topping?" Teresa asked.

"Well we haven't had the opportunity to decide that yet." Newt said, still amused by the color of his boyfriend's face.

"Well tell me when you know, I get curious." Teresa said, getting up. "Well it's time I get back to work. You two lovebirds have fun."

"She's interesting." Newt commented after Teresa left. 

"She certainly is." Thomas agreed. "But she's not the barista you came to see."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I only came for the coffee." Newt said smirking.

"You wound me Newt." Thomas said, clutching his chest.

"I'm sorry Tommy, you doing anything later?" Newt asked.

"Homework. Unlike some people, I actually go to school every day." Thomas said.

"You'll love college, I've only got one class tomorrow and it's not until after lunchtime." Newt said.

"I suppose I will. I'm probably going to end up at Denver University, so I'll know the area. They've got a decent track program, so I'll be okay there."

"Brilliant! That's where I go. You should go there." Newt said excitedly.

"You do? I think Denver may be the place for me after all." Thomas said. "But in any case, I'd better be going home." He then stood up to go.

"I'll walk you out." Newt said walking alongside him.

The couple walked out to Thomas's truck. Thomas unlocked it, but Newt wasn't ready for him to go.

Newt pulled Thomas in for a kiss, jamming his tongue down the other boy's throat. Thomas pulled Newt's body against his and kept his arms wrapped around the blonde.

As they kissed, Newt took in Thomas's scent. The brunette had a lovely smell that captivated Newt. He realized that there was nothing about Thomas that he didn't love. His boy was perfect, and he was lucky.

\---

After they finished kissing, the boys parted ways and drove home. Newt arrived at the house feeling elevated and serene. He loved that Thomas had that effect on him.

Minho and Alby were playing poker on the living room floor. There was a wad of bills between them. Newt wasn't much for betting, so he was content to just watch the two play their game.

"So how was the high schooler?" Minho asked without looking up.

"Tommy was fantastic, thank you very much." Newt said, grabbing large pretzel from their pantry. He sat down next to his housemates.

"Your boyfriend has a hot best friend, you think you can help me out here?" Minho asked, this time looking directly at that blonde.

Newt grinned. "I'll see what Tommy says."

"Thanks brah." Minho

"You call me 'brah' just one more time and I'm not saying a word to Tommy about you liking Teresa." Newt said.

Minho held up his hands. "Okay, okay, you're not 'brah' Newt."

\--- meanwhile at Thomas's house

"I like him Tom. I think you two are going to be cute together." Teresa said.

"I wasn't lying to Newt. I want to study." Thomas said.

"I know, that's why I invited myself over. Someone has to keep an eye on your compulsive schoolwork." She said.

The two were in Thomas's bedroom. Thomas was sitting at his desk and Teresa was sprawled out across his bed.

Thomas sighed. "I know, I'm just tense over the AP Literature test tomorrow."

"You know your boyfriend is an English major. He can help you."

Thomas looked at her, puzzled. "How did you know that?"

"I eavesdrop on customers." She said proudly.

"Wow"

"You're welcome Tom."

"Quit spying on Newt." Thomas said.

"Just for you Tom."

Thomas sighed again. "Maybe I'd better call Newt next time I want to study."

\--- Newt and Thomas were texting that night ---

Thomas: hey 

Newt: hey

Thomas: you're cute

Newt: awww thanks

Thomas: so i have this track event Saturday

Newt: so i don't

Thomas: that's terrible

Thomas: you should come to mine ;)

Newt: I think I will

Newt: when and where?

Thomas: Glacier High School (my high so), and I run multiple events, so pretty much from 8:00 to 2:00.

Newt: I'll be there

Thomas: can't wait to see you :)

Newt: can't wait to see you Tommy

\---

After that, Thomas turned off his phone and went to bed. Before he went to sleep, he thought about Newt. He enjoyed thinking about Newt. The only thing he didn't like was that he was still in high school, while his boyfriend and his boyfriend's friends were already in college.

That wasn't much of a problem, really. Newt was going to watch him run. And that more than made up for him still being in high school.

The thing that really excited Thomas was the prospect of losing his virginity to the blonde. Newt was exciting. Not just sexually, but something told Thomas that the blonde could be really playful when he wanted.

He only hoped that the other boy returned his love. Thomas didn't want a fuck buddy, he wanted a lover. He felt there was a difference, and that Newt was worth that difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, but honestly I never have liked Alby. Probably because he didn't trust the Angel known as Thomas but idk :/


	6. For the World is Love and I have touched the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track meet, then Newt gets horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I don't know much about track so bear with me here. Also never written a smut scene before so I'll warn you it may be rather corny. Still, hope you like it!

Saturday couldn't come fast enough for one British blonde. All rest of the week he had bugged his housemates about the meet. Of course Alby had declined, protesting that he needed to work at his Netflix queue. Minho had convinced Teresa to go on a date with him that night, so he wasn't going either.

When Newt arrived at the stadium, he saw Thomas stretching on the track. And he liked what he saw. Thomas was wearing a maroon tank and matching running shorts. What that sight was doing to Newt could be described as pornographic in itself. 

Thomas saw him and walked over. "You came."

Newt looked surprised. "You didn't think I would?"

Now Thomas looked ashamed. "Look I didn't know, I thought you would, but I've never had a boyfriend so I didn't know what to expect. I'm sorry." He looked at the ground.

Newt smiled. "You're okay, Tommy. There's nothing to worry about. Now get out there and run for me."

"And I'll win for you, too." Thomas said with a wink.

He then ran back to his team. Newt meanwhile took a seat in the stands. It was a hot day, Newt was glad he'd only worn a white Under Armour shirt. 

A sight breeze comforted the blonde, who otherwise wanted to be left alone to gaze blissfully at the boy he called 'Tommy'.

That boy had just lined up for his first race. He was in the last heat of the 100 meter, with the score to beat being 10.88 seconds.

The runners took their stances, waiting for a buzzer to go off. When it did, they ran. Newt watched Thomas start in the middle of the group and slowly pull into first at the last second. Newt looked to see the results. Thomas's time? 10.63 seconds.

Newt cheered when he saw what his boyfriend got. The rest of the audience applauded for a few seconds but otherwise didn't seem to care.

Thomas, after accepting his teammates' congratulations, made his way over to the ecstatic blonde. Thomas looked so hot. He always did, but now he was sweaty and happy from his win. The combination was very much a turn-on for Newt.

"Tommy you were brilliant out there! Newt said with a smile on his face bigger than Thomas's.

"Thanks Newt, I've got two more, but they're both later. I kinda wanna leave though." Thomas said, still breathing heavily.

"You can't just leave Tommy, that wouldn't be very sportsmanlike." Newt said.

Thomas sat down next to his favorite boy. "So? We could be fucking right now!"

Newt shot him a devilish grin that showed Thomas how very much he intended to get fucked later. 

"You've got to stop doing that." Thomas said.

"What?" Newt asked in mock ignorance.

"Giving me those 'let's fuck like madmen' looks."

Newt laughed and said "why?"

Thomas's face went red. "Because it's hard enough just looking at you, but when you try to look sexy I can't run. Can't run when I'm so hard I wanna screw you in front of God and everybody right down there on the track." He then laughed

Newt joined in on the brief laugher. "I guess I'd better get down there."

"I'm here now." Thomas said.

"When's your next run?"

"In an hour. These things always take forever." Thomas said.

"Where can you get something to drink, I'm dying here." Newt said.

Thomas held out his hand, Newt took it as Thomas helped him up. When he released Thomas's hand, Thomas didn't seem hurt, but just to be safe Newt decided that they would talk about being 'open' later.

Thomas led Newt down the bleachers and over to the concessions stand. Newt tried to buy himself a Coke, but Thomas wouldn't let him. After buying Newt's Coke and a water bottle for himself, Thomas said "I can't let my date pay for his food or drink. That'd be not gentlemanlike."

"Why can't I have been the gentleman back there?" Newt said as they walked back to the stands.

"I asked you to come here. I therefore get to play the role of gentleman. I'm still planning that proper date you wanted, by the way." Thomas said proudly.

"Honestly you don't have to, just doing stuff like this is good enough for me." Newt said, sitting down as they got back to their seats.

"It may be, but you deserve the absolute best proper date I can pull off." Thomas said.

\---

The rest of the races didn't go as well, Thomas got third on the next race and didn't place on the one after that. Thomas was very upset afterward, but luckily Newt was there for him.

"Newt, I feel so bad." Thomas said while back at his car. Newt had followed him out there, and was actually parked just a few cars away.

"Oh don't worry, you got the first race, and one horny boyfriend." Newt said, pulling him in close.

"I'd rather have a horny boyfriend than a first place medal." Thomas said. "You wanna fuck? Like for real?" He said after a brief pause.

Newt nodded. 

"When? Where?" Thomas asked in disbelief.

"As soon as we can, but in a bed. I am not getting fucked in some car." Newt said, kissing Thomas.

They kissed for a while, then Thomas broke the kiss and said "Wouldn't dream of doing you in a car, just wouldn't be right."

"Come on Tommy, anyone home?" Newt asked.

"No, my parents are socialites. They're always at someone's house for something boring. I think this week they're golfing with Dad's work friends." Thomas explained.

"They don't come to your meets?" Newt asked.

"Not until contest season, where we try to make different levels of championships. We start at district, then if we win we go to regionals, then if we win there we go to state." Thomas said.

"Oh, when's that?" Newt asked.

"District is in five weeks, so I've gotta do better if I hope to compete. This is my last year, so i want to make state." Thomas said.

Moving down the isle to his own car, Newt said "so are we going to your house or what?"

Red in the face, Thomas said "yeah, I guess we are."

"Cool, see you there." Newt said before putting on his awesome shades and getting into his car. Thomas watched him drive away before putting his own car in drive and heading home.

When he got there, an excited Newt was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough to get home. I thought you lived here." Newt teased.

"Yeah, yeah, funny." Thomas said as he unlocked the door, letting them into his home.

"My uh, bed's upstairs." Thomas said, scratching his neck.

Newt smirked. "You don't mess around, do you?"

Thomas's face went red. "I don't really know how this is supposed to go."

Taking Thomas's hand, Newt said "let's see if I can help." Then he led the brunette up his own stairs and to his room.

"Now wh-" Thomas's question was interrupted by Newt again sticking his tongue into Thomas's mouth. The two made out for a nice while until Newt got bored.

Without saying a word, Newt pulled at Thomas's shirt. He then pulled the shirt up and over the other boy's head after that boy moved his arms obligingly.

As if in cue, Thomas then pulled Newt's shirt off. He took a moment to appreciate the wonder that was Newt's chest, as the blonde was much more fit that Thomas thought he'd be. Not that Thomas was complaining, of course.

Deciding not to stop there, Thomas pushed the blonde onto his bed. Then he pulled the boy's shoes and socks off, giving Newt's foot a soft squeeze. Then he bent down and kissed it.

Breaking the silence, Newt started laughing. "That's gross Tommy!"

"Just kinda felt like I should kiss it. Your foot didn't taste very good." Thomas said. But he kept going. He unzipped the blonde's jeans and told him "raise your hips, those jeans need to come off too."

"Aww, do they have to?" Newt fake-pleaded.

After assuring Newt that they did in fact need to come off Thomas got that hip raise. He slid the jeans down Newt's legs and threw them on the floor.

So now Newt was only in boxers, laying on Thomas's bed. Newt then took hold of Thomas's hands and put them in his underwear. Thomas got the message and pulled the garment off.

Newt looked heavenly. The boy had almost no tan line due to his indoor lifestyle, and was quite pale, really. But Newt was sexy. And cute. And beautiful. And adorable. And every other word for perfect. And he was unbearably horny.

"Tommy, you've been teasing me all day, showing off your athletic body on that track. I wanna see the rest. Get your kit off and come here." Newt said, desperation for sex suddenly in his voice.

Thomas gladly complied, removing his shoes, shorts, and underwear. He was about to get on top of Newt when he remembered his socks, so he pulled them off too.

Newt got tired of waiting so he then sat up and pulled Thomas down onto him. "Fuck me Tommy, fuck me please." He whispered in the brunette's ear. 

"Okay, how do you want it?" Thomas asked. 

"In the arse, where else?" Newt said.

"No, like do you want to be on your back, or would you rather be on your stomach?" Thomas asked while grabbing a bottle of lube.

"On my back, I suppose. I want to look into your eyes while we do it." Newt said.

Thomas put some lube on his finger, then stuck it in Newt's ass. It had some resistance, but eventually Newt relaxed enough to allow the digit to go all the way in. He eventually got to having three fingers in Newt's ass, which was already getting the blonde close to orgasm.

Thomas finally asked "okay, I'm going to put it in, you ready?"

Again, Newt simply nodded. Thomas eased his cock into Newt. He started with just the head, not wanting to harm the blonde angel beneath him.

Newt relaxed a little more, and Thomas managed to slide the rest of his cock in, all the way to the base. "I'm all in Newt, you okay?" 

Newt moaned in pleasure. "I think you found my prostate, keep hitting that. Feels bloody amazing."

"Okay, hit prostate. Got it." Thomas said, now thrusting slowly in and out of Newt's butt.

Newt let out a second moan, followed by a third, then a fourth. A subsequent series of short pleasure filled moans told Thomas exactly where to hit inside Newt to make the blonde feel good.

Thomas now began to concentrate less on Newt's pleasure and more on how unbelievably good his cock felt in Newt's ass. The brunette's dick was bathed in heat and pressure, and it felt truly amazing. Thomas raked his fingers through Newt's hair, and moaned out the blonde's name.

Newt was busy meanwhile digging his fingers into Thomas's back, leaving scratch marks on the otherwise smooth skin. "Oh Tommy, fuck me harder, do it" escaped the blonde's lips. And not just one time. Newt was never satisfied with Thomas's rhythm. So Thomas increasingly fucked him faster and faster, harder and harder.

Not surprisingly, it was Newt who came first. His breathing became ragged and he built up, trying to hold out longer but lost control. Semen spewed all over their stomachs, creating a sticky mess. Newt's final moan was "Tommy". After that, he let out one more gush, then he relaxed.

Seeing Newt's release sent Thomas over the edge, he erupted inside Newt's tunnel, sending shot after shot of his next generation into his lover. After crying out "Newt!" Thomas collapsed on top of the blonde, and they both quickly and blissfully went to sleep.


	7. In Darkness and in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change very drastically for Newtmas. Also new character, decided to surprise you guys ;)

Newt came home later that day, after cuddling with Thomas at his house and expressing how happy he was to have lost his virginity to such a good person like Thomas.

When he got home, Newt found that Minho was still gone. Alby was passed out in front of the TV, and was likely drunk. It was a disappointing return home after he'd finally had sex, but decided that this wasn't some story, it was real life.

Newt laid down in front of the TV. He grabbed the remote and found The Next Generation on BBC. The blonde began to wonder if the relationship between Riker and Troi had changed after they had sex.

Enterprise then suffered an explosion, which woke Alby up. "Hey Newt"

"Hey Alby" Newt said quietly.

Realizing that something was wrong, Alby asked "what's wrong Newt?"

Newt stayed quiet.

"Newt!" Alby said louder.

"What?" Newt said, very agitated.

"What happened to you?" Alby said.

"After the meet, we went back to his house." Newt started.

"Thomas's?"

"Yeah. When we got there, we went up to his room. Then he fucked me." Newt said, happiness creeping into his voice.

"Did you not want to?" Alby asked. "Do I need to call Minho?"

"Oh believe me, I wanted him. The sex was good." Newt sighed.

"Then what's the problem?" Alby said, confused.

"I just don't know what to do now. Like where do we go from here?" Newt asked.

"Cheer up Newt, didn't you just have sex with the boy you want?" Alby asked.

"Yeah"

"Then stop looking so glum." Alby's phone went off. "It's from Minho, he said we need to join him at The Parisian, it's about Thomas."

"What's wrong with Tommy?" Newt asked, his problem forgotten.

Both boys ran to Alby's car. Alby sped all the way to The Parisian.  
Once they were there, Newt ran out of the car and into the shop. 

Inside he saw a distraught version of his boyfriend crying into Teresa's shoulder, with Minho talking to Brenda. Newt didn't know what the conversation was about, but it was getting heated.

When Thomas saw Newt, he stopped crying and smiled weakly. Newt sat down in the booth next to Thomas (Teresa had moved out for Newt) and put an arm around the boy. "What happened Tommy?"

"I told my parents about us, they didn't take it well." Thomas said, again sobbing.

"What do you mean 'they didn't take it well' Tommy?" Newt said, now more concerned than ever.

"They kicked me out. Didn't want to have a gay son under their roof." He said.

"You're going to be okay Tommy, I'll take care of you." Newt said, patting him on the back.

"But you shouldn't have to." Thomas said. 

Newt put a finger to Thomas's lips. "Doesn't matter. I don't know what we're going to do, but I'm taking you home. Now." He tugged on Thomas's side until the upset boy was on his feet. He then walked him out to Alby's car

The boys got in as Alby walked out. He tossed Newt the keys and said "I'll ride with Minho, we're trying to get his bitch manager to understand why he needs a week off."

Getting into the driver's seat, Newt said "thanks Alby". He started the car and drove away. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Newt said to Thomas, who was in the backseat. Newt thought he looked terrible, quite a contrast to the way he looked earlier.

"I hope so." Thomas said solemnly.

"I meant what I said, I'm going to take care of you." Newt said.

"Thank you."

When they got home, Thomas got out of the car. Newt rushed over and hugged him. Then they went inside. "I guess you can share my bed. Alby is moving to California, so you can take his room at the semester if you want."

"And move away from you? Honestly I'd be grateful for just the couch." Thomas said.

"Hell no Tommy, you're sleeping in my bed, we can share closet space too. I guess we're going to have to get you some clothes." Newt ran his hand through his hair. 

"I don't want to burden you, I'll figure out the clothes. I've got my phone, a place to sleep, and most importantly, you. That's all I need."

"Bloody fine speech, but we're still taking you to get new clothes at some point." Newt said

"Thanks Newt. I don't regret any of this. If that's who they are, then forget my family." Thomas said.

"Calm down Tommy. What they did was wrong, but you'll forgive them one day. I'll help you do that."

"Okay" Thomas then kissed Newt again.

\--- That night ---

The two boys were in bed. Thomas had an arm across Newt's front, holding him close. Newt turned around to face him, saying "We'll be okay, you'll see Tommy."

Thomas sighed. "I know, I'm just worried about college. Can't expect any help from parents. I don't think I'll be able to afford Denver. Maybe I'll just skip college, or do online college, that's got to be cheaper."

Newt said "I don't know Tommy, but I promise you, we'll figure it out. You're going to be okay. You've got me. And Minho. And Teresa. And Alby, for however long he stays."

"He doesn't like me very much." Thomas said, kissing Newt's nose.

Giggling, Newt said "He's just worried for me. I don't date much so he just doesn't want me to get hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Thomas said quietly.

Smiling, Newt said "I know."

\--- The next day at Newt's home---

Minho had managed to convince Teresa not to kill her best friend's parents by taking her on a surprise date. It hadn't been terribly romantic, but it had been a nice distraction from the situation with Thomas.

Alby wasn't too thrilled to find that the boy was going to be living with them, but understood his situation. The day after Newt brought Thomas to live with them, Alby announced that he would be leaving early as a result of his success in testing out of the rest of his current course. Of course Minho and Newt were unhappy with the thought of losing their housemate, but were happy for his success. 

"I'll be leaving a week from today." Alby confirmed after checking his computer. "Anyway I have to go to the transfer center and make sure the test results were received. I'll be back later guys." He then got into his car and drove back to Denver University.

Thomas, Newt, and Minho were staying in that day. Their while plan was to watch as much Netflix as they could before Alby got back, because then he would want to watch sports.

"Hey Thomas, did Newt's ass feel as great as it looks, or was it kinda mushy?" Minho asked to break a silence that had descended after they put on Deep Space Nine.

Newt smirked began to laugh. Thomas just grinned and said "it's even better than it looks." He pulled Newt in so that the blonde was resting his head on Thomas's chest.

"Would Teresa be open to sex?" Minho asked.

Thomas shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, I've never asked her."

"Oh"

Thomas planted a kiss on Newt's head. Newt then tilted his head back and Thomas kissed him again, this time on the forehead.

"Should I leave? Minho asked. 

"Nah, you can watch." Thomas said, winking at the Asian.

"Why stop there? Why don't you just bloody join us?" Newt added, grinning at Minho.

*Ding Ding*

"I'll get it" Minho said. He walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Hi, I'm-"

"Holy Shit Thomas has a twin!" Minho exclaimed.

"If you could let me finish, I'm Stiles, his identical twin." The other boy said, stepping inside.

"How come you never told me you have a bloody twin?" Newt asked.

Thomas shrugged. "Never came up."

Stiles said "thanks bro. I introduce you to every girlfriend I ever have, and you won't even mention me to your first boyfriend? I'm hurt."

"Well this is certainly an interesting way to meet the family." Minho remarked.

"Well, I did some thinking last night. I decided that our parents are wrong. If they can shed one son, then they can lose the other. They're gone to some rich people's house now, so I packed some of our stuff in my jeep. Clothes, our laptops, treasured possessions, other things I thought we should have." 

Stiles gestured at his jeep outside with his hand. "Why don't you get your stuff? I packed it separate from mine in case you'd already found somewhere to live. And since you're dying to ask, Teresa told me where to find you." Stiles finished.

"Oh thank you Stiles." Thomas said as he hugged his brother, tears forming in his eyes.

"We gotta look out for each other Thomas." Stiles said. "We're family."

Thomas went to go unload his stuff from his brother's car. Stiles was about to follow him when Newt pulled him aside.

"If you want, I guess you can stay here too, turns out we'll have a spare room in a week. Thomas'll be staying with me, so that room is free." Newt offered.

"Nah, I can't impose like that. I'm only here to bring him some stuff. I've found an apartment close by that I'll probably rent." Stiles said.

"You don't need to do that. Stay here with us. I'm Minho, their other housemate, by the way." The Asian said.

"You sure? Thanks, but I don't want to be a charity case." Stiles said.

"You wouldn't be, our parents bought the house, not us. So there's no rent really. We all chip in for the bills, but that's it. We take turns buying groceries, though Newt gets everything right more than Alby and I." Minho explained.

Stiles was silent. "I don't know what to say."

"You could say 'thank you'." 

"Thank you guys, I guess I'll take the extra room. I'll sleep on the couch until whoever is in it, ya'know, moves out." Stiles said.

"That'd be Alby." Minho said. "Newt did you ever get Thomas's car?"

"Oh no, we didn't. Let's go get that Tommy." Newt said, calling to Thomas who had finished getting his stuff into Newt's room. Thomas then followed Newt out to his mustang. They drove away, presumably to The Parisian, and Stiles turned to Minho and said "I guess he told Newt about his scholarship to Denver, did he?"

Minho said "Actually no, he didn't. What scholarship?"

Stiles said "Denver wanted more twins for some study they're doing on psychology, so they gave us both a full scholarship to attend there. I wonder why Thomas didn't tell Newt."

Minho shrugged. "Maybe it just hasn't come up."

"I'll tell next time we're all together. Pretend that you haven't heard me say it before, okay?" Stiles asked.

"Okay" Minho said. "Should we get your stuff out of your jeep?"

"If you don't mind, sure."

So they unpacked Stiles's stuff too. They put it in Minho's room, intending to keep it there until Alby leaves.

"So when's Alby's going away party?" Stiles asked.

"Anxious to get that room? I can help you kill him, if you want. I watch CSI like it's heroin." Minho said.

"NCIS is where it's at. Still, let's hold off on the murder option, though keep it on the table." Stiles said.

"Close enough, we can be friends. No one around here appreciates a good murder mystery." Minho complained.

"But back to me question, when's the party?" Stiles asked.

"I wasn't planning one. Though we should. Let's go to the store." Minho said, walking outside.

"I'll drive." Stiles said.

\---

When they got back from the store, they were greeted with the sight of everyone watching tv. Newt and Thomas were cuddling on the couch, and Alby was pretending to ignore them by watching the Dallas Cowboys get beaten down by the New England Patriots.

"Well guys, you can thank us later for the awesome party we're about to pull off Friday." Minho said, entering the room with his hands full of bags.

"What's in the bags?" Newt asked. 

"You'll see. Since Alby is leaving next Sunday, we're throwing him a party Friday so he can deal with his mind splitting hangover Saturday. So invite people." Minho said.

"Thomas, invite Teresa so we won't be the only high schoolers here. I may call Sonya." Stiles said. 

"Your ex? I didn't like her." Thomas said. 

"Course not, but I'm going to. Everyone has to invite someone. Shit, tell them to invite people. Stiles and Minho are gonna raise the roof of this place!" Stiles said.

Thomas kissed Newt's cheek and said "sounds fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I PUT STILES IN AND IM NOT SORRY AT ALL WHOOP WHOOP


	8. The Magnificent Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking do long with this, and also for it being so short.

\--- At the house (7:00)---

The days leading up to the party had been hectic. The twins were getting used to their new lifestyle with Minho and Newt, and Thomas had gone back to work the day before (Brenda had given him the week off). Stiles had gotten a job as a mechanic, and was getting paid very well for it.

Minho and Stiles had taken care of buying any further necessities for the party, including plenty of alcohol. Whiskey, tequila, and beer would be in abundance for this party.

Alby had been more talkative than usual, due to his move out date coming up. He'd even talked to Thomas some.

The day of the party, everyone was at home getting ready. Stiles and Minho were checking their drink supply, Newt was helping Thomas make desserts, and Alby was making burger patties.

After they finished ensuring that everyone could get blind drunk if they wanted, Stiles wandered into the kitchen. "Hey Thomas, when did you tell Teresa to come over?" He asked.

"At nine" Thomas answered.

"But that's when we told everyone to come. You said she was going to help with all this." Stiles said.

"No-one actually shows up at the time posted, my young padawán" Minho said, grinning at the brunette.

Thomas said "I told her to be on time, if not early. She'll be here."

"Okay, how's the food coming?" Stiles asked Alby.

"We'll have plenty for everyone. I just don't know how you guys are going to feed yourselves when I'm gone." Alby said with a smile.

"We'll manage." Stiles said. 

[8:45]

Everything was ready. There was plenty of food on serving plates and more patties in the fridge, just waiting for Abby's grilling magic. Minho was teaching Stiles how to properly mix drinks, and Thomas was getting some last-minute making out with Newt.

The couple was still kissing on the couch when suddenly music blasted from the speakers, startling them and causing them to fall off.

"Minho!" Newt yelled.

The Asian was currently bent over laughing so hard he was red in the face. "Guys that was priceless." He said when he composed himself.

"Whatever, you shank. Shouldn't you be corrupting my brother right now?" Thomas said. 

Minho simply said "he's fine."

Thomas said "what's he doing?"

"I'm making sure the outside audio system works. And yes, the back patio is well-sounded." Stiles said, walking into the room.

Minho took a deep breath and said "Okay, looks like we're all good here, now let's just-"

\---DING DING---

Alby answered the door, letting Teresa in. Thomas said "hey".

She said "hey" back.

Silence ensued, and the raven-haired girl said "well, what do you guys need me to do?"

\--- 

The party was a hit. With Teresa's help, the gang managed to get the place to look festive. And with about thirty people arriving within 30-45 minutes of the party's official start time, the boys' small house was getting crowded.

Newt stood off to the side, sipping his drink. He didn't even know what it was, but he hardly cared. Minho was making a complete fool of himself trying to pull off some drunken stunt involving a tennis ball, three topless girls, and olive oil. Newt had no idea what his best friend was trying to pull off. Whatever his goal was, Minho was definitely enjoying himself.

Thomas made his way over with two martinis. "Here, take one of these, they're much better than that stuff. What even is that?" He asked.

Newt looked down at his drink, then back up to smile at Thomas. "I don't even know." He deposited the half-full solo cup in a nearby trash bin and took a martini out of his boyfriend's hand. He tilted the glass and drank some. "That's good!" He said.

Thomas beamed. "Thanks, I made these."

Newt drank more. Thomas said "don't drink too much Newt, I wanna have you again later. Sound good?"

Newt's eyes brightened up. "Of course" he said, putting on a thicker accent than usual, knowing it arouses Thomas.

"Hey Thomas, can you do me a favor?" Stiles said, coming over to them.

"Depends on the favor." Thomas responded.

"Scott and Winston bet me twenty bucks each that I wouldn't kiss you for a minute." Stiles said.

"You need better friends." Thomas said.

"I know, I know, but c'mon. I'll split it with you fifty-fifty. Just for a minute." Stiles pleaded.

Thomas shrugged and said "You'd better ask Newt. I'm all his, so if he says it's okay then I'll do it."

Stiles looked at Newt, who said "are you kidding me? That sounds bloody hot. I want to watch this." 

Minho then stood in the center of the room and shouted "Alright everyone gather round, gather round. The twins are going to kiss FOR YOUR PLEASURE. Don't forget to tip!" He said before vacating the floor to the Thomas and Stiles.

The boys stood in the center. Thomas said "I can't believe we're doing this. Are you secretly gay too?"

Stiles said "No, but twenty bucks is twenty bucks. Besides, your boyfriend is getting free porn." 

Thomas turned around to see Newt getting ready to take pictures on his phone.

"Just get on with it guys, we don't have all night." Teresa said.

"Okay, you first." Stiles said.

"It was your bet, you kiss me." Thomas countered.

"Fine then." Stiles then crashed his lips against his twin's. He wasn't sure if tongues should be involved, but vodka didn't let him think much about it. He did think enough to notice the cheering coming off of Minho and Alby.

Newt meanwhile, thought a lot about it. He was glad to see neither boy seemed to be enjoying it. Newt wasn't a jealous person, especially not of Thomas's brother. But even so, he was glad they didn't like it. That did not stop Newt from taking as many pictures as he could.

When the longest minute of Thomas's life was over, he ran back over to Newt and kissed him passionately. And he didn't just use his tongue, he invaded Newt's throat with the organ. They got a few cheers too.

Then Minho took the floor again. This time he said "guys, this party is in honor of Alby getting the fuck out of here. So everyone here needs to say something to this shank over here." Minho then patted his dark-skinned friend's back.

Alby then said "thanks Minho. And thanks to everyone who set this up. And thank them twice because they'll also be cleaning up your messes once this whole thing is over."

Alby's little speech elicited some clapping from the people around him. But other than that, his remarks went largely unnoticed.

\---

After everyone had left, Thomas approached Newt and asked "can we talk?"

Newt said "sure, what about?"

Thomas said "about me kissing Stiles. It was all for fun, but are you okay with what I've done?"

Newt laughed a little and said "Tommy that's why I let you do stuff like that without making a problem of it. I trust you to be faithful to me, and I trust you to not seek sexual pleasure from anyone else. I don't really know what I'm trying to say here, other than don't worry about that."

Thomas let out a sigh of relief. "Tommy did that bother you that much?"

Thomas nodded.

Newt smiled and placed a hand on Thomas's jawline. "You're adorable. You know that?"

"You tell me every day." Thomas said. "I don't know what I did to deserve you." He then kissed Newt, a light peck on his lips.

Newt blushed. "That's the thing Tommy, you didn't do anything" He kissed Thomas. "That's why it's love."


	9. What you leave behind (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Newtmas being Newtmassy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the lack of updates, had terrible writers block. Also I know this chapter is short but they'll be longer in the future! I intended for this to be the last chapter but I've decided I'm not done with this.

Thomas and Newt had grown a lot closer in the following six months, if that's imaginable. Thomas had finally taken Newt on a proper date. He took Newt to a nice Italian restaurant, followed by a walk through a nearby park.

Newt loved that Thomas would do that for him, but he found it to be rather boring. He didn't understand why people liked to go on these types of dates so much, as he'd take a Star Trek marathon any day to a proper date. Still, the sex they had after the date more than made up for it.

Alby messaged frequently, but they still deeply felt the loss of their dark-skinned friend. Though Minho and Stiles held a party once a month in his honor.

Minho had asked out Teresa, and they were officially dating now. Thomas had been so happy for them, and Newt congratulated his friend upon the new couple hooking up. 

Stiles was still single, though there was a new girl named Lydia that he was working up the courage to ask out. But another girl named Malia also insisted upon having the brunette. So one could argue that Stiles just had to pick one. Not much of a problem there.

But today was Newtmas Day, as Stiles put it. Newtmas Day was the day they could go do something nerdy and cute. Today that meant the Star Trek convention.

Thomas dressed up as Riker, his favorite Next Generation character, while Newt dressed up as a Vulcan. "Newt you look really hot with those pointy ears, wanna fuck real quick before we go?"

So they fucked real quick before going to the convention.

"Damn Tommy, I'm going to spend the whole convention walking funny." Newt complained once they arrived.

"Sorry Newt, you seemed to like it hard." Thomas said. 

"Bloody loved it." Newt confessed.

"Bloody love you." Thomas said.

"That's my line!" Newt protested.

"My apologies. Want to go in?"

"Yeah" Newt said. 

\--- they go in all cute-like ---

The convention was HUGE. The entire Denver Convention Center was packed with booths seeking to satisfy every Trekkie's needs. Thomas looked over and saw Newt's clearly impressed face. The blonde's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Will this be good enough for you Newt?" Thomas asked with a smile.

"Tommy this is amazing! I've never been to one half this size!" Newt said.

Placing an arm around his lover, Thomas said "Let's look around."

"Good that" was Newt's response.

So they looked around at all the attractions. Thomas bought Newt a signed photo of Patrick Stewart as Picard, to which the blonde said "Because I'm British right?"

Thomas beamed. "You know me so well."

"I do." Newt said.

Just then Thomas saw someone he'd never expect to see here. Newt, noticing his Tommy's surprised face, asked him "What's going on?"

"Look who it is Newt." Thomas said, still shocked. Newt turned and instantly recognized who Thomas was referring to. And Newt's jaw dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who did they encounter? Comment any siggestions!


	10. Doctor Bashir, I Presume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh just trust me it's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I'm sorry about taking so long on this, college is kicking my ass. Secondly sorry it's so short. Actually no it's not short, it's vertically challenged and it's still beautiful.

And there he was: Alexander Siddig, otherwise known as Doctor Julian Bashir of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. And he was just walking around among the fans, greeting people and taking pictures with them. Thomas recomposed himself first and nudged Newt. "We gotta say something to him."

"Duh" Newt said happily.

The couple ventured over to Mr. Siddig, who was currently talking to some other excited fans. After what seemed like hours of waiting, he noticed the pair standing nearby, clearly wanting to talk to him.

"Hello there, who might you two be?" He asked them, walking over to talk to them.

"I'm Thomas, this is my boyfriend Newt. We're big fans of DS9." The brunette explained.

"Yes, a rather underappreciated show. Though I shouldn't complain, it was fun. And now I'm on Game of Thrones, and that's definitely appreciated. But yes DS9 was a great show to film. I am so glad you two are able to enjoy it. Also it's good that you found each other. If there's anything DS9 tought me, it's that love is precious." Alexander said.

"We recently watched the Dominion War on TV, was that fun?" Newt asked.

"Battle scenes were great." Siddig said. "But we tried to keep it somewhat realistic, as much as a science fiction show could. We wanted the Dominion War episodes to honour the veterans of real wars. We wanted to honour the sacrifice of those who died during and after wars, especially World War II, which is what the Dominion War was based on."

"Well you did a brilliant job of that, and it was quite realistic enough for me." Newt said.

"Well thanks, would the two of you like anything signed? Totally free since I actually enjoy talking to you. My signature isn't worth a fortune, but hey if you want it you can have it." The actor said.

"Shit I don't have anything, do you Tommy?" Newt said, patting himself down.

Thomas, who also patted himself down, said "nope. Sorry Mr. Siddig."

Alexander Siddig thought for a moment before saying "How about we take a selfie instead?"

"Oh brilliant!" Newt said loudly.

"Here, we can use my phone." Thomas said, digging the device out of his pocket.

So the two boys posed on either side of Alexander Siddig. The all smiled and Thomas took the picture. After taking a few more (Newt snuck in a kiss on Thomas's cheek during one of the shots, in which Alexander's face was priceless.) the three talked more about Star Trek and Game of Thrones. Unfortunately, Alexander Siddig knew he had to mingle more, so the boys said goodbye to him and continued with the convention.

They eventually found a model of the U.S.S. Prometheus (of Star Trek: Voyager) for Thomas. Newt didn't want any model, but he made his way over to the uniform pajamas. He tried to buy himself a science officer's one, but Thomas stopped him.

"Why can't I buy this bloody thing?" Newt asked indignantly.

"Because I'm going to buy it for you." Thomas said pulling out his wallet.

"But Tommy these are expensive, and you just bought that model." Newt protested as Thomas gave the attendant his credit card.

Thomas smiled and said "That's true, but it'll be more than worth it just to see you in them."

Newt blushed hard as the attendant gave Thomas his card back. Thomas put it in his wallet and put that back in his pocket. Then he picked up the PJs and gave them to Newt, whose cheeks were still red.

They walked around for a few more hours, but eventually they decided they'd seen everything and wanted to go home.

Once they got there, they were greeted by Minho and Stiles, who promptly informed the happy couple that they were all going to have a movie marathon.

Thomas then put his model in his and Newt's room. He turned to the door and saw the blonde holding the PJs, looking unsure about something.

"You want to wear them, don't you?" Thomas asked with a knowing smile.

The blonde boy nodded. Thomas giggled and said "well then, put them on." He then patted Newt's ass before leaving the room.

Thomas joined the others in the living room, where Minho and Stiles had settled on Sharknado. Thomas laughed when he saw the disc his twin was putting in and sat himself down on the couch, saving a spot for Newt.

The blonde came in wearing nothing but the uniform PJs. Thomas felt strangely aroused seeing his boyfriend wearing them and kissed Newt as soon as he took his seat next to him.

"Can you guys at least wait until the movie starts before you start sucking face?" Minho asked.

Thomas broke their kiss and said "Yes, but only because you deserve a break from hearing us before I fuck the daylights out of Newt tonight. His PJs are driving me nuts." 

Stiles pressed 'play' on the remote and sat in one of their recliners, saying "I always thought you'd develop a Star Trek fetish."

Thomas pointed at Newt and said "Tell me the way he looks right now doesn't make you want to fuck him until he splits in half." Newt lightly punched his arm.

Stiles said "No, sorry Thomas I'm still straight."

Minho said "Meh, I consider myself pretty straight but I see where Thomas is coming from."

Stiles asked "Really? All I see is where Thomas is coming into."

Newt had to hold back Thomas, who didn't take the joke as well as Newt and Minho, who actually high-fived Stiles.

Eventually Thomas calmed down and even laughed a little at his twin's joke. Right about then the sharks began to rain down on LA and we all know how that movie goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update more, hopefully they'll be longer chapters. Please comment I'd like ideas. Not that I don't have any. I do, honestly, but I'd appreciate suggestions!


End file.
